Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Kunoichi Fates
by SageModeSasuke
Summary: A reporter targeted by the the greatest crime syndicate the world has ever known must ally herself with those who lurk in the very shadows to be taught the ways of the shinobi, and become a weapon herself to secretly protect the family she loves, and the city she calls home. Please Read and Review. It would be much appreciated. :)


A reporter targeted by the the greatest crime syndicate the world has ever known must ally herself with those who lurk in the very shadows to be taught the ways of the shinobi, and become a weapon herself to secretly protect the family she loves, and the city she calls home.

I don't own TMNT. Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird in association with Nickelodeon do.

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Kunoichi Fates

My name is Hamato Splinter; this is the story of our family. One Rat, born in Japan and pet to my beloved master Hamato Yoshi. Father to some very unique sons. You see-my sons are turtles. Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, and Raphael. And our extended family. April O'Neil, and Casey Jones.

My sons and I are not your ordinary variety of animals, but let me first give you a little back story;

SPLINTER'S POV

Sixteen years ago in Japan my master was to become the next head sensei under our master in the sacred society of shinobi, or ninja if you will known as the Foot. My master was happy, in a peaceful time, and was recently married to Hiruko (AN: In my story I like that name) and they had a beautiful child. But that happiness was short lived.

Hiruko had been promised in an arranged marriage to the equally talented, if not brutal head of the Oroko clan Oroko Saki. But Hiruko loved Hamato-sama dearly, and uncharacteristically of a woman in the Foot clan rebelled against the will of her grandfather, the master, but with surprising results. The master respected her courage and in his great wisdom saw fit to overrule her father's will and allow her to marry whom she thought worthy of her heart.

As time went on Hamato Yoshi would continue to woo her with his flowers, and silly songs, and even in training sessions where he might pin her, and she would reward him with a kiss on the cheek which made Oroko Saki even more furious as he gazed upon them with contempt from the very shadows, and had sworn revenge upon those who would defile his family's honor.

The days had went by and little by little I mimicked my masters movements as I always had, and I was rewarded with rice and imported cheese after he saw me copying advanced techniques he referred to as 'high chunin to low jonin level.'

(AN:Yes those are real terms, not just from Naruto. Lol).

A few months after the wedding tragedy struck, all within the confines of a night. Hamato Hiruko died from a near imperceptible food poisoning which was 'diagnosed' by the clan's head doctor Oroko Saki, and within a few weeks Oroko Saki's family had all been slain. The blade used was the Hamato family heirloom which was thrust into the throat of Oroko Saki's mother through to the wooden wall behind her. As the master was not prone to rash judgments, he ordered forensic evidence to be determined by the few scientist in the Foot familiar enough with such matters to get to the bottom of the murders.

The blade only had Hamato Yoshi, and his now long deceased father's DNA and blood on it. Saki demanded the only remaining Hamato family members to be put to death as recuperation to the family he had just 'lost.'

Again the Foot master declined stating that the baby was too young to be tried for a family's crimes and too young to be without a father, and that the Hamato family had served the Foot with honor for over eight generations. They would be exiled, and their family fortune confiscated by the foot except for twenty five thousand American dollars in which a new life might be started abroad.

Oroko Saki outwardly showed a mild reluctance but would not blatantly disrespect his master outright. This would take a bit of cunning on his part.

Master Yoshi did his best to defend himself to a council of peers and was allowed to take certain items with him such as his family sword and other assorted weapons. Once he left, he held a basket with a child in his right, a small cage carrying myself and a large backpack. Yoshi did still have a few friends who believed him and chose to leave with him and were allowed to do so, but with the understanding that they would never be allowed to return to the Foot.

After boarding the coach section of the plane with me now hidden inside of his Kimono pocket we had a quiet uneventful flight which lasted all of ten hours. Once in New York, Brooklyn I believe master had called it we all made our way to a shelter that fortunately had just opened so there were beds open. We all had found our barrings and it fell to master to bring us all together as we had become a new ragtag group of Ronin, or outsiders. Little by little, step by step all of my master's new family made homes for themselves, and master was last as he still felt the sting of the loss of his own wife he did not feel he was worthy to move forward until he paid tribute to her somehow which is why he said yes when he was to teach a martial arts class in basic ninjitsu at a local dojo to under privileged youth which he was well suited for doing, and he did not have a problem with the low pay as he became accustomed to not having a lot of money, and enjoying the freedom that brought. For nearly a year he taught before saving enough money to move into an apartment with his child. We were all happy; but happiness is not meant to last in the world of shinobi.

One night when master Yoshi arrived home I tried to warn him that someone was behind the door, but I could only do so much in my cage. He saw my erratic behavior and immediately went on alert. Striking down with a Katana, a long Japanese sword narrowly misses my master. He ducks, dodges, leaps left, then right avoiding each strike until his attacker's partner sliced across his neck with traditional kunai daggers.

I felt a rage unlike anything I had felt before. I shook my cage and ran back and forth until it's door was open enough for me to lift the rest with my body mass. Once out I leaped toward the first of the two I could, and sliced with my claws and bit down with my teeth as much as possible maiming one of the attacker's faces despite being covered by a mask.

My master was still alive and in the fight, but he was quickly losing blood. I was thrown off of the one man who was then intent on ending my life with extreme prejudice. But I did not care. I would protect my master and his pup if I had to die to do so. But I was not enough. I heard little bits while I was jumping out of harms reach such as 'The Foot has a new master,' and 'The Shredder has ordered your execution as a missing nin. He does not have the old man's weaknesses which spared your for so long. He was killed and a new much stronger leader now holds our respect and obedience.' That was the last thing my master ever heard before being decapitated. Blood splattered everywhere.

I did not have time to grieve. It was now my duty to save my master's child, but my one second lapse was all the time it took. I heard the baby scream out and as I looked, I saw blood in her makeshift crib all over her white blanket even in the darkness of the room. I tried to jump out of the way as a naginata descended upon me as my survival instincts would not let me just join my master in death. But I was not fast enough as half of my right ear was sliced off. I lost my balance in conjunction with the pain. I did not know what to do. I tried to fight off the darkness that was falling upon me and leaped again to battle, but was kicked by the other assassin out of the open window. I landed on top of a sewer drain. In the cold night all I could do was go down in hopes of returning to the surface to somehow recover my master's sacred family objects from the dojo's underground storage unit. That was all he had left.

I found a dry piece of newspaper and wrapped myself up in for the night and was fortunate enough to find a pipe pumping some form of hot liquid which kept me warm. Next I would have to find food, and a more permanent shelter.

The very next morning I start my search for food, and shelter although it does not last longas I was alone, and scared. No friends, and no family. The few other rodents I found down here were feral and not interested in mates of any kind. I did however follow silently for a few days until I learned how to scavenge for myself so that I may sustain life, if a pitiful excuse for one.

Within a week I run across this glowing can. It looks to be food but my instincts tell me to stay away from it. As I start to walk away I hear a scream. The scream of a little child. I look up and see that there are turtles falling down from an open hole on the sidewalk.

'No son. We will get you some more turtles. You can't go into those nasty sewers.' The adult said.

I don't know why I felt I could understand their words, but they felt almost natural to me.

Regardless, once I saw that the turtles were alive I began to walk again. But something felt off. I turned around and saw the turtles eating the glowing substance and despite myself ran over and tried to get it off of them. I could not help it. I had already lost my master and the little master whom I took as my duty to protect. As I finished cleaning them as best I could I realized how much of the green substance...green. How do I know colors?' How much of the green substance had gotten on me. I began to ache. From head to toe, and the pain became unbearable as I began to stand erect without much control. Suddenly I fell to the ground, and as I looked up I saw the same had happened with the turtles, although they seemed to be a bit more resilient to whatever just happened to us. I walked over and the strangest thing of all happened. I asked...

"Are you alright?" I spoke! Human words came from my mouth. Those three words spoke volumes of what had just happened. But even stranger was what had happened next. The four turtles looked at me and said one word in unison which would change our worlds forever.

"Da da!"

I hope that you all enjoyed. I am going to continue this story as I had just watched an ep of the newer Nick TMNT's fight of Kurai vs. April which inspired me to write this. It is NOT based on any series or storyline per se, but I just thought a story focusing not only on the turtles, but their closest friend would be awesome too. Sorry if this was a bit graphic. It is going to be much more so than any of the tv shows.

Read, Review, and come back for more in a few weeks. (Got to work on my other stories too. Lol. If you all like Power Rangers I have two ranger stories going on right now. Again, I don't do g or pg. Only T and higher as I write for an older crowd. Medabots might be the only exception if I ever get back to that story.


End file.
